About Greenland As told by Norway
by HetalianNorway
Summary: This is a summary of how Norway and Greenland's relationship is like. Told by Norway. No offence meant for any OC!Greenland RPers. I do not own Norway or any characters and I do not own anything about Eurovision. Isn't it fun that Norway and Denmark have a love child?


This is what I think Norway and Greenland's relationship is like. And isn't it fun if Norway and Denmark have a love child?

'This means thoughts.'

* * *

Hallo. I'm Norway. And I will be talking about my daughter, Greenland.

First of all, I know she hates me. And that she likes Denmark more. But she's still my daughter.

Me, Denmark, and Greenland, were sitting in silence together in the living room. "Hey Greenland?" I called. She looked up at me, her eyes with no curiousity nor concern whatsoever. "Who do you like better, me or your daddy?" I asked referring Denmark as the daddy. "**Daddy**." Greenland instantly replied with no hesitation. Denmark covered his mouth to hide his snickering. I mentally sweatdropped. '_Okaay_... That was a bit harsh...'

Secondly, I can't even talk to her without ending up speechless or having nothing else to reply.

I was walking through the hallway when I spotted Greenland. "Greenland, do you want to go shopping later?" I asked. I knew that women love going shopping. Especially teenagers like Greenland, she was just 17. She shrugged. "Whatever." Greenland walked past me and into her room. I scoffed. "Kids these days, with their skateboards and whatever's!(1)" I started walking away. 'She's so socially awkward! I bet she get's that from her dad!(2)'

Thirdly, she doesn't seem to follow my orders. But when her dad tells her what to do, she'll do it anyways.

"Greenland. I think you should do your laundry now." I said walking into the living room. Greenland was lounging on the couch watching TV. 'So like her dad...' She just shrugged and continued watching TV. Denmark then walked in saying, "Yo Greenland! Laundry day!" "Okay." Greenland replied standing up and turning the TV off. I shook my head. Denmark patted my back. "Heheh! I just don't think you understand how ladies work!"  
'And _you_ think you're so suave.'

And last but not least, she argues with Iceland a lot.

I heard yelling in the living room. I saw Greenland pointing and her other hand on her hip. But then, I saw Iceland all heated up, his hands in fists, and anger visible to the public. "What's going on here?!" I yelled over their shouting. "Your _'Brother'_ here thinks that Justin Bieber can beat One Direction off the stage anytime, anywhere!(3)" Greenland turned to Iceland. "Just because they're British and you had a bad history with Britain doesn't mean you can disagree right away!" Now it was Iceland turn to yell. "This has nothing to do with my history with Britain!" They started to argue again until Denmark walked in. "Woah! What's going on here?" "Iceland thinks Justin Bieber is better than One Direction!" Greenland shouted.  
"Iceland thinks Justin Bieber is better than One Direction?!" Denmark instantly reacted.

Denmark joined in the arguement. I shook my head. 'I blame Denmark...'  
"Well I think Tooji is better!(4)" I suddenly snapped. "Oh come on! You only got a few votes!" Denmark yelled. "Well at least I didn't get any votes because of 'Soluna Samay!'(5)" I retorted. Then we all argued in the house until Sweden somehow got in with the doors locked. "W' 'll kn'w th' L'reen t'ps(We all know that Loreen tops)(6)" He muttered before passing us. We were all silenced.

* * *

(1) I hate it when someone says "Whatever" so I say the same thing Norway says. It kind of annoys me. And it does lead me to being not able to retort or saying anything else.  
(2) I told my Iceland this after I talked to a Greenland on Omegle. She was pretty blunt so that's what I keep saying and how I describe her.  
(3) Haha! Iceland secretly has a Justin Bieber fetish!  
(4) Tooji is the one who represented Norway for Eurovision 2012. I still think Alexander Rybak was better.  
(5) Soluna Samay represented Denmark for Eurovision 2012 also. And Denmark didn't get any additional votes and got kicked off the list when the countries were voting. And it's true that Norway just got a few. I think 7.  
(6) Loreen represented Sweden for Eurovision 2012. And she won.


End file.
